Two different colored petals
by SugarCrumbs
Summary: Things get messy when Kurama falls in love with the new girl at school and Youko falls in love with the new girl in the spirit gang. The problem? Both of them hate the girl the other fell in love with. Who does Hiei like? KuramaKagYouko HieiKag
1. Innocent

Disclaimer: Life sucks and that is why I don't own any characters for Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Full Summary: Things get complicated when Kurama falls in love with the new girl at school and Youko falls in love with the new girl in the spirit detectives' gang. The problem? Kurama hates the new girl in the gang and Youko hates the new girl at school. So we came to this conclusion, which girl does Hiei like? Kurama/Kagome/Youko OR Hiei/Kagome.

Mind talking_Hiei  
_**Youko  
**Kurama  
**_Kagome_**  


* * *

Chapter one: Innocent and sweet 

(Kag's POV).

It's been a while since we defeated Naraku. Strange things had happened. Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kouga were with us when we defeated Naraku. Good things happened when Naraku died. Kikyo was no longer dead, Sesshomaru no longer had to worry about Naraku. Kouga and Ayame mated and had three pups, two boys and one girl. Kohaku was alive again! Miroku got rid of his wind tunnel and now his is engaged with Sango. Kagura was free and Hakudoushi was… somewhere… Kanna became a little livelier and wanted to be with us… well she only wanted to be with me but… yea. Inuyasha and Kikyo mated and I found out I saw Inuyasha as a brother. Oh and the wish…

* * *

(Flashback). 

We were standing in the middle of Inuyasha forest when we decided to make a wish. The shikon no tama shined a beautiful color and suddenly a female voice talked.

"Hurry up and make a wish. There's not much time! The well must be sealed" the jewel shouted.

"Actually we want to make a wish so that the well won't be sealed," I said.

"I'm sorry but if the well don't seal up soon time as you know it will CRASH," the jewel replied

"Then we wish for contact between one another!" I said, "I also wish to bring one of the members of my group to come live with me in the future."

"Your wish will be granted as soon as you decide who to bring," the jewel said.

I looked at Shippo, "Shippo do you want to come with me?"

Shippo shook his head, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm in love with this girl and I think she loves me back."

"I understand then, I guess I'll cancel the wish then," I replied.

Kanna tugged at my skirt and said, " Kagome- Onee chan can I go with you? Please?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Shikon no Tama I wish to bring Kanna with me and I wish for contact between me and my group."

"Ok." The Shikon no Tama glowed and a contact gem appeared on each of our hands. Inuyasha as guessed got a blood red ruby. Kikyo got a sparkly pink crystal. Miroku got a dark purple gem, while Sango got an earthly orange gem. Shippo got a forest green emerald, which was the same color as his eyes. Kanna got a pure white diamond, and I got a gem the same color as my eyes, an ocean blue sapphire.

"Though you have the gems, how you use it is up to you," with that the Shikon no Tama disappeared and the next thing I saw was me back in the future, along with Kanna. No matter how much time I tried to use the contact gems it just won't work, so now I just wear it as a necklace. So now I'm 17 and going to a new school. Kanna refused to go to her school because she thinks that if she doesn't get to see me in school, there's no point in going.

* * *

(End of flashback) 

"Bye Kanna, I have to go to school now," I said while waving good-bye. I quickly took a bite of my toast and rush out the door. I can't be late for my first day of school!

(At School)

"Class, we have a new student in our class today. Please welcome her," the history teacher Mrs. Maya told the class. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hi my name is Kagome, I like Legends and hate Math," I introduced. All the guys were looking at me with those lovesick eyes. Oh shit, that can't be a good sign.

"You can sit next to Shuichi," Mrs. Maya told me. I looked around and stopped saw a cute red headed guy who was raising his hand. A cute red headed guy that I'm going to know all too well. The reason why I switch schools was because the teacher in my school told me I had to transfer, well that's most of the reason. But also I have a special mission. So this is the class I'm in. Looks pretty normal to me. I don't think I'll need to use my miko power to take a look at this classroom after all. But just to be safe I'll change my spirit power and act like the other part of me, beside the one you know and love. You may not know this but I have two personalities. One is my wild and carefree one; another is my gentle and innocent one. Together I make the Kagome you know and love! Of course I look different too. Not much, but still enough. Strangely Kikyo was the one taught me how to use it. Well I guess I'll choose…

* * *

(Kurama's POV) 

I raised my hand and waited till she sat down before I putted my hand down. I looked more closely at the new girl, Kagome, and found something strange. She has such a gentle spirit power. But at the same time a mysterious glow to it. Kagome was beautiful though. Even I have to admit. She had big blue eyes like sapphire; expect it had a light blue glow that showed her innocence. Her long black hair glowed with a warm white light and some of it was braided with a white bow with light red designs at the sides, with another hanging right besides it with the same designs, it gave her a "innocent" look. The rest of her hair was left untied. (A/n think of how a girl looks with two braids and the rest loose). She has fair pale skin that doesn't look the least bit tan. She looked really cute in the school uniform, which was like a sailor uniform with a bit of red on the top of the shirt and the rest was red. The skirt was red and not too short, but just enough to see her fair legs. She had on red shoes and had tiny feets. (A/N think of Kagome uniform expect all the green is now red, and the skirt is 3 inches longer, which is still quite short.

I notice that I was staring at her for too long and quickly turn my head to the other way. I noticed that Hiei was also staring at her from the tree next to the window. No it was kind of like a glare. I wonder why?

"Hi my name is Shuichi, nice to meet you," I said to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at me and with a melody like voice told me. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you too." The rest of the day Kagome was still really sweet. She and I became friends and I noticed that her personality was gentler, nicer, and more innocent than she looks.

Hey Youko don't you like her too?

**No, I really hate her!  
**

Why? I thought that you liked all girls that are really pretty.

**It true that this Kagome girl is really cute and beautiful but she's too innocent. Too gentle, too nice, and did I mention that she's too innocent?**

What does that have to do with anything? Can it say it in other words?

**Ok, in other words, she is boring. I like the wild kind, the carefree kind and innocent but that that much that it shows through her words. So don't even think about going out with her!**

Hey! This is my body! I can do what I want with it.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked me in Legend and Myths class. She looked at me with her big sapphire eyes that it made me blush under her stare. My shoulder burns a little from where she had touched me. She continues to stare at me in concerned.

"I'm alright, just a little out of it," I replied. She looked at me then smiled one of her sunny smiles and turn to the window. For a split second, I think I saw her glare at the window. But it must had just been me; I mean why would Kagome glare? She looked at the window a little longer before looking around the room. She then looks at me kind of strangely before smiling and turning back to the board. I looked at the window of which she just look at and saw Hiei on the back glaring at her. She couldn't have seen Hiei, could she? Nah! Even I can barely see him! There's no way! By the way why is Hiei glaring at Kagome like that?

* * *

(Kag's pov) 

Well I was being pretty sweet. One might have think of me as an angel, but this Shuichi guy isn't bad either. He's just like my innocent side, but kind of strange too. There are moments where I could see gold flashes in his eyes. Normally one might think of this as the sun's light, but I know better than that. I asked if he was ok, and he said he was just a little out of it. Well if that doesn't seem strange enough, there's this weird kid on a tree behind the window. As soon as I spotted him he quickly ran to another tree with demon speed. My eyes followed him.

_Hey ningen, you are not normal are you?_

_**Why do you think that?**_

_…_

_  
**Not much of a talker eh. So to have that speed you must be a demon or a really well trained human. But judging from the fact that you can read minds with that 3rd eye of yours, you must be a demon!**_

_HN!_

_**So if you are a demon this must mean that there might be others here! **_

I quickly used my miko powers to check around the room. My powers lead me to Shuichi. That strange, he has the spirit of both a human and a kitsune demon, but not really a hanyou or a half demon. Shuichi looked at me strangely. I noticed I was staring so I quick plastered a smile on and turn to the board.

_What are you doing?_

**_Checking to_ _see if there is any other demon. I happen to find one right here, Shuichi…_**

_What? I didn't see you using any powers!_

_**XD **__**Does it matter what you see and what you don't see?**_

_Hn! _

_(**Mentally sticks out tongue) anyway bye… forbidden child.  
**  
_I closed off my connection and looked at the teacher. She was talking about some legend about this fresh eating spider demon call Namaki. Well since this is legends and myths lesson I should have no problem on this. Grandpa told me this story a thousand times all really. This forbidden child sure is interesting. Oh… I forgot to ask for his name. Oh well, I have a feeling I'll meet him again. His 3rd eye isn't naturally gotten either. Well I have MORE important thing to worry about. Like how am I going to act when I see Koenma.

* * *

Mizu: Or more commonly known as Mika. Sorry to say but it may be a while till I update. Oh and I watched the anime over again and found that Hiei had surgery and that's how he got that eye.  
Readers reading this now: Why?  
Mizu: Because I have other fan fictions. I'm only writing this to get a break from it all!  
Mizu: BUT STILL REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Wild and Carefree

Disclaimer: Life sucks and that is why I don't own any characters for Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Full Summary: Things get complicated when Kurama falls in love with the new girl at school and Youko falls in love with the new girl in the spirit detectives' gang. The problem? Kurama hates the new girl in the gang and Youko hates the new girl at school. What does Hiei have to do with all this and which girl does he like? Kurama/Kagome/Youko or Hiei/Kagome

Pairings!  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko

Hiei/Kagome

Mind talking (Thoughts too)  
_Hiei  
_**Youko  
**Kurama  
**_Kagome_**  


* * *

Chapter: Wild and Carefree 

(Kag's POV)

"Kagome are you going to school again?" Kanna asked. She was wearing Souta's Pajamas, which was too big for her, so she wear only have the shirt of the Pajama and not the pants. It reached her knees and her hair was a little messy. She also was looking at me with those BIG round cute black eyes. I couldn't resist any longer.

"KAWAII!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around Kanna, giving her a BIG tight hug. She blushed a little and tries to hug me back.

"No, I'm not going to school today. Today's Sunday! I going to Koenma's," I replied and finally let go of her. Her pale face was slightly red from lack of air.

"I don't like that guy. He's just a kid and he thinks he can order us around," Kanna said with a huff.

(A/N Kanna is going to be WAY out of character (OOC) in this fan fiction when she is with Kagome. She is going to be kind of OOC in front of others)

I smiled and thought for a moment. I suddenly came up with an idea, "Kanna why don't you come with me?"

"I can?"

"Yep! Now lets cause some trouble!" I am going to change to my other side now… How about I add a little twist to it too?

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"Koenma! What do you want with me this time?" Yusuke asked annoyed. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were also present.

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said.

"How can I? That stupid talking baby called me at the worst time possible! I have to buy something for my mom today! She's going to kill me if I am late!"

"Yusuke! How many times do I have to tell you that I am way older than you? (A/N Sorry! Another annoying note! I promise I won't do much anymore! Anyway I'm going to make Koenma a lot younger than he really is!) I am 499 years old!" Koenma shouted it frustration.

"Whatever! Tell me what do you want quickly so I can leave!" Yusuke said.

Koenma sighed and continued, "We are having a new member in our group."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted.

"It seems like she knows my father, and my father insist I add her to the group," Koenma said, "Please welcome her to the group, she should be here anytime by now…" Koenma said when suddenly the door slam open with a loud bang!

"Yo," the person who came in said. The person next to her just looked at the rest of the group. The person was a female, a very sexy one in Youko's point of view. She had on a white button down shirt with a red necktie loosely hanging from her neck and some plain jeans on. She had long black hair that reached her mid back that glowed a reddish glow. She had clear sapphire eyes that shined with a wild spirit. She had perfect skin that was not really tan but not really pale either.

The person next to her was wearing a white dress, and white shoes. She had pale, almost white skin. Her hair was pure white with two white flower clips on either side of her head. In fact the only part that wasn't white about her was her black eyes that showed hardly any emotions.

"So are you the person that my father talked about… you are a bit different than I thought you would be," Koenma said.

"Well you are a bit different from what I imagine you would be too. I can't believe a baby is going to give me orders," the person said.

"Hey! For your information, I'm 499 years old!" Koenma shouted out.

"So? That makes you ummmmmm about 17 years younger than me. I'm 516 years old," the person said. That shut Koenma up.

"So who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Kag 516 years old. The one next to me is Kanna 510 years old," the person now known as Kag said. The white haired person nodded when her name was spoken. **_Well I'm not really lying… I'm just adding the time with Inuyasha with my real age. _**

"Well, I'm Yusuke the boss of this gang. The stupid one next to me with orange hair is Kuwabara. To the left is Kurama he's the planner. The one that is glaring at you is Hiei a forbidden child," Yusuke said. I gasped slightly. **_So Shuichi is Kurama… oh and that person from the window too… Hiei. _**I smirked.

"Hi Hiei… never thought I'll see you so soon" Kag said with a smirk. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Kurama stared at Hiei and asked him if he knows her.

"Hn," Hiei said and turn his back towards Kag.

"Never turn your back on a enemy… didn't anyone ever told you that?" Kag said. She walked past Kuwabara and was soon behind Hiei. Hiei spun around and came face to face with Kag's arms. She went next to him and KISS HIM… on the cheek. Hiei's face turn red and his eyes held anger.

"W…What the fuck!" Yusuke said.

** That lucky brat!**

Shut up Youko!  
  
"Don't be reckless," Kanna said.

"Com' on live a little!" Kag said. Kanna sighed but other than that, she stayed completely silent.

"AHEM!" Koenma said, "anyway Kag you are going to be part of the spirit detective gang right now. Yusuke is the leader of this gang."

"Why?" Kag asked.

"Because I'm the strongest one out of the gang," Yusuke replied.

"NO! I am!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara and punch him in the face, which sent him flying.

Kanna looked at Yusuke seriously. Then turned and sighed, "Koenma, can you change the leader?" "

"Why?" Koenma asked.

"I don't want someone weaker than me controlling Kag," Kanna replied.

"WHAT! YOU DAMN BRAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yusuke asked/yelled and swing his fist at Kanna.

"Childish too." Yusuke lost control right there. He thrush his fist at Kanna despite Koenma and Kurama's attempt to stop him. Kanna sighed again and suddenly a mirror appeared in her hands. She blocked Yusuke fist and sent it back to him with the mirror. Everyone besides Kag stared in shock as the little kid beat the hell out of Yusuke. It was pretty funny, but no one laughed and the only sounds that they can hear are Yusuke's battle cries and the impact of Yusuke hitting the wall or floor. Even when Yusuke shot his spirit gun at Kanna, Kanna just blocked it with her mirror and sent it back to him. Yusuke manage to dodge before the spirit bullet hit him. When Yusuke got back up again, he began to charge once more. Kag sighed and ran right between those two.

"Stop!" Kag ordered. Kanna's mirror instantly disappeared and she walked next to Kag. Yusuke stopped in his tracks after he saw Kanna's mirror was gone.

"Does that thing even have a weakness?" Yusuke shouted in frustration.

"Of course, everything has a weakness. Kanna's mirror have more than just a few," Kag said and Kanna nodded slightly.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Why would we tell you?" Kag said and looked at Yusuke more closely, "You have a lot of Spirit power. In terms of speed, power, energy, and stamina, your higher than Kanna."

"Then why couldn't I win?" Yusuke asked.

"Cause you're stupid," Kanna softly replied.

"Hey! Stay out of this!" Yusuke said waving a fist at Kanna.

"Kanna's right you know, instead of asking us, you should think about it yourself. Anyway Koenma if you need us just contact this!" Kag said while throwing Koenma a small device that can be use like a phone. With that they disappeared.

**I'm really starting to like this girl now!**

Youko!  


**What? I'm telling the truth! I told you I like the wild and carefree kind! I like her fiery spirit! Unlike that Kagome girl!**

Hey!

* * *

(School) (Normal pov) 

Kurama was currently the first one in the classroom. He left the window open and let the wind played with his red hair as he closed his eyes in content. The classroom was brightened by the early sunlight and all that can be heard was his heart slowly thumping in his chest and the birds outside the window chirping. These were the times Kurama enjoyed the most. It gave him a peaceful feeling, a chance to not feel so stress out by it all. Also he could get away from Youko since he was sleeping at the time. Kurama suddenly heard the soft sound of the door opening and he opened his eyes to see who had just come in. It was Kagome. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Ohayo Shuichi-san!" Kagome said with a wave of her small hands. She proceeds to her desk as she said so.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan! It's ok just calling me Shuichi!" Kurama said.

"Then you can just call me Kagome!" Kagome replied her grin never leaving her face. Shuichi nodded and both of them smiled before turning towards the front. The classroom was once again silent, however not only can you hear the birds chirping and Kurama's heart slowly thumping, you can also hear Kagome's heart thumping softly. They just sat there enjoying the presence of one another. Then Kurama suddenly realized Kagome muttering about something.

"…Kurama…" Kagome mumbled. Kurama face was painted with shock. He thought he might have heard wrong but decide that he couldn't have. He was a demon in his previous life after all.

"What… what did you just said?"

* * *

Mizu: CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHA  
Kurama: You know Mizu, I'm kind of sick of your cliffhangers. I'm sure your reviewers feel the same way.  
Mizu: Who cares! At least I'm happy, and that's all that matters!  
Hiei: Selfish…  
Mizu: What did you just said! HEY! I dare you to say it again!  
Hiei: …  
Mizu: Ha! Thought so.  
Kurama: Hiei is just doesn't talk a lot, that's the reason why he didn't answer.  
Mizu: You just have to ruin the fun don't you! 


	3. Mission

Disclaimer:  
Mizu: GOD! I'M SO PISSED OFF!  
Random Reviewers: Dude… calm down… we should be the ones pissed off here.  
Mizu: I'm so angry!  
Kagome; It's ok… let it all out… since this is a rated T fan fiction.  
Mizu: Ok…. My sister… Amy… MizuiroSnow… is such a bitch! She such a fucking annoying brat! AND SHE IS OLDER THAN ME! She cries over little things all the time (because she gets into fights with my dad) and yells at me cause I'm like right there. Also I'm downloading something and she totally turned it off! She didn't even say sorry either! She totally hogs the computer too. Dude… sometimes I wish she would just go to hell.  
Kagome: O.O  
Mizu: Ah that felt better…  
Random Reviewers: (ran away because I was getting scary)  
Mizu: I'm updating to calm my self down… (Starts to type like crazy)  
Random Reviews: The coast is clear! Oh, and Mizu don't, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha!  
Full Summary: Things get complicated when Kurama falls in love with the new girl at school and Youko falls in love with the new girl in the spirit detectives' gang. The problem? Kurama hates the new girl in the gang and Youko hates the new girl at school. What does Hiei have to do with all this and which girl does he like? Kurama/Kagome/Youko or Hiei/Kagome

Pairings!  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko 4

Hiei/Kagome 6

Mind talking (Thoughts too)  
_Hiei  
_**Youko  
**Kurama  
**_Kagome_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mission 

"What… what did you just said?" Shuichi asked.

I looked up suddenly. I was thinking out loud again… god! I have to stop doing that! One of these days I will get me killed because of it. For a second I forgot about Shuichi for I was lost in her train of thoughts. However feeling his intense stare I decided I must answer right away or suspicion might arose.

"What do you ever so mean Shuichi?" I asked sweetly.

Well I need to play dumb for now. There is no telling what will happen if I didn't follow **his** orders. I looked up at Shuichi in hope that he would just forget about all this and thought he was just thinking too much. He wasn't fooled.

"You know what I mean," Shuichi said seriously.

"…. Ummm…. I don't have a single clue on what you are talking about," I said and avoided his stare. **_It's all over! I'm never going to hear the end of it now!_**

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Kagome," Shuichi asked. **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S ALL OVER! Wait…. he doesn't think I'm Kagome… ooooooo I can use this to my advantage._**

"How did you see through my disguise?" I said trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I put her hand on my hair and they turn black with a reddish shine to it.

"Kag!"

**KAG! YOU CAME BACK!**

This is not the right time Youko….

**It's never the right time T.T**

"Took you long enough to guess!" I said.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I replied. **_Uh Oh…. What am I going to do? Damn I have to come up with an excuse… but what?_**

"Don't play dumb!"

"…" **_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._**

Suddenly the door slide wide open and someone walked in. It was Kagome, but how can that be when I am right here? Kurama looked kind of relieved while I looked shocked. My mouth was wide open and my eyes widen.

"Who this person?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kag…. Nice to meet you," I said nervously. The fake Kagome just giggled and grabbed my hand and went out the door. She told Kurama she was going to show this Kag person around the school. Once they were out of hearing range I became really serious.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That you need not know. You should thank master for saving you. Master said that this would be the last time he helped you with this mission. You better do it right or Master is going to be really angry," the fake Kagome said and disappeared.

"I guess I'll have to watch what I say from now on. Still that person is so annoying, it's master this master that. I wish I never agree to this mission," I said with a sigh. I walked swiftly back to the classroom door. However just before I entered I changed back to my innocent side, not knowing that a pair of scarlet eyes were on me. Nor did I notice that someone else other than the fake Kagome and I heard my conversation.

* * *

(Spirit World) (Kag's pov) 

"I want you guys to go on a mission. We need to send a item to the Western Lord of Makai," Koenma said.

"You mean there is more than just 3 kings?" Yusuke asked.

"There is one king of Makai but the lords are really the ones doing everything. The king is just for show and a sign of power," Koenma replied.

I looked away, bored. Not only did I already know that, the group is seriously boring. Kurama is sitting on a chair doing nothing… and I do mean NOTHING. Well he did breathe, but it's kind of freaky that he's just staring off of space without blinking. Hiei… is not doing anything but glaring at everything. Hey that rhymed! Yusuke is trying to take in the info, and Kuwabara? Well, he's not someone I want to talk to now. Kitten loving freak! ALL KITTENS ARE MINES!

"We need to get this item to him. This is a S class mission, don't you dare fail!" Koenma said.

He opened up a box that was originally on his table. The box was blue with a black rope that was tied around it, sealing the box up. In the middle was a purple crescent moon. Inside was a glass ball, it looked kind of plain and it was well… a glass ball… what more can I tell you?

"This is a S class mission? To bring some gay ass glass ball to some crazy lord of whatever lands?" Kuwabara shouted.

I glared at him, how dared he mock Sesshomaru. That's when I noticed that I wasn't the only one glaring at Kuwabara. So was Hiei. His eyes more bloody than it usually were. Kurama also glared at Kuwabara, his eyes golden. I wonder why… well there is only one way to find out.

_**Hey Hiei, Kurama you guys there?   
**  
H._

Yes Kag?

_**Why were you two glaring at Kuwabara too? Can it be because of Sesshomaru?**_

_I need not answer that._

Well I was not actually glaring at him… Youko was… go ask him

**Yea I was.**

**_Why?_**

**He mocked THE Sesshomaru of the western lands.**

**_And… why do you care?_**

**Well, I respect Sesshomaru. He was known for his grace. Also he's the only guy that can compare with my beauty! **

I sweat dropped after I hear that comment. It was so… so… so… I can't seem to find the right word. Oh that's right, LAME. Anyway getting back to the story. Koenma began to explain to us about the mission. I wasn't paying much attention so the words just went through one ear and out the other.

"Ok, I'm counting on you guys to successfully give this to Lord Sesshomaru," Koenma said.

Everyone gave a small nod and Botan made a small portal under our feet. Next thing I know I was in Makai… again. I was getting sick and tired of this place. Wait… ummm…

"What were we suppose to do again?" I asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Mizu: Yay! I finally finish writing! Please review! I wrote this at 1:03 am in the morning! ... make that 1:04  



	4. Master

Disclaimer:

Mizu: I finally decided to update!

Kag: Why?

Mizu: My computer is lacking! I can't go on the Internet a lot these days! It's all because of my uncle! (He's my stepmother's little brother, so we are not blood related!) Ever since he came back from his vacation, he has been turning off my Internet connection! (It's plugged together)

Inu: HA! You have cheap Internet connection!

Mizu: WELL AT LEAST I HAVE AN INTERNET, MR. I DON'T HAVE A DAMN COMPUTER!

Kag: Anyway Mizu doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own any villains or other supporting characters that might appear on….

Mizu: SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Kag: Oops…. Pretend you didn't hear ANYTHING.

Full Summary: Things get complicated when Kurama falls in love with the new girl at school and Youko falls in love with the new girl in the spirit detectives' gang. The problem? Kurama hates the new girl in the gang and Youko hates the new girl at school. What does Hiei have to do with all this and which girl does he like?

Kurama/Kagome/Youko or Hiei/Kagome

Pairings!

Kurama/Kagome/Youko 6

Hiei/Kagome 9  
Kagome/Hiei/Youko/Kurama 10

Note: I have an editor! UH HUH I HAVE AN EDITOR AND YOU DON'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Few words from her: Too…Many…grammar…issues…Mizu…Talks…WAY…Too…Much……. (Rocks back and forth in corner from too much bad grammar and switching from past tense to present tense issues) THE GRAMMAR! NO IT'S HORRIBLE! IT IS HORRIBLE! (Sobs and dieing story she must revive) I am my own spell check! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO QUIT YOU MAKE HIEI/KAG/KURAMA/YOUKO! FOURSOMES RULE! Crabby cause it's late!

Mizu: err… that won't be fair to the rest of the people… put I will make your vote count as 10! Please don't quit!

* * *

Chapter 4: The mission. 

Everyone gave a small nod and Botan made a small portal under our feet. Next thing I know I was in Makai… again. I was getting sick and tired of this place. Wait…um…

"What were we suppose to do again?" I asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed!

Sighing, Kurama told me what the mission was about. It turns out we have to cross Makai with the crystal ball. We need to find seven other crystals; they look similar but are very in different sizes. Once they are recovered, it is imperative that we bring them to Lord Sesshomaru. When I nodded my head signaling that I indeed understand what we need to do, we began our mission. What I DON'T get is what my TRUE mission is anymore? If master already knew that I was going to do THIS for my mission, why did he order me to do THAT? Unless he doesn't know what the mission I was going to do is about. Nah, that can't be right, master never gets these things wrong… there must be another reason….

"KAG!" Yusuke screamed.

I snapped out of my thinking zone and glared at the person who causes me to lose my concentration. It turns out that I wasn't moving from where I was standing and Yusuke was trying to get me to move. Still, what he did was still rude. I mean there's no need to scream in my ear just because I didn't answer the first five times. I mean it's just five times!

I sigh trying to calm down and ran up to catch up with everyone. We walked and walked, but it seems like we are not going anywhere. All I see is trees, trees, and more trees. It was actually boring really, all I hear is the sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara fight with each other. It was getting old really. Half of me want to go and quit this mission but the other half of me knows that that's not an opinion. Besides desperate times calls from desperate measures! Ta Da!

I pulled out my mini iPod and smiled. I knew it was here somewhere. It's amazing how a little thing like this could fit such beautiful things in it. I put on the white headphones and opened the song Every Heart. However I couldn't really hear the music over the loud fights of Yusuke and Kuwabara. It seems that this time, they are fighting over who should walk first. Sighing, I turn the volume of the music to max and though it was blasting in my ears, it was enough to block the noise out and it successfully prevent my mind from thinking any negative thought. And trust me, I had a lot.

I closed my eyes slightly, just open enough to see the road and started to hum and move towards the music. But during my happy music time, I thought I heard a growl. It was probably just my imagination so I ignore it. However as the time passed by, the growl grew louder and louder. Finally, I could no longer pass it off as just a thought.

I pulled down my headphones to see what was the matter. To my surprise, I saw Hiei, glaring at me, and growling rather loudly. His eyes were bloodshot and his glare promised death to all.

"What up with him?" I asked not so innocently.

"Kag- san..." Kurama started but I cut him off.

"Just Kag is ok,"

"Fine. Kag, you been blasting your iPod off very loudly, it's ringing through the forest and it just so happens that Hiei has very sensitive ears," Kurama explained

I gave a small nod and put the iPod headphones in my ears again. I look at the volume and turn it one notch lower but it was still very loud. I shrug and continued to walk. Suddenly I felt a rather sharp push on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Hiei's face, his eyes more scarlet than it have last been. I found myself pinned to a nearby tree and unable to move. For an instant a feeling of shock and fear came upon me but I quickly shrug it off. I was afraid that Hiei might be able to sense that on me.

My shoulder was starting to hurt, and I was sure that if anymore pressure was to be added to my shoulder, it would snap. Kurama's silent request for Hiei to cease fell on deaf ears. I thought it was pretty ironic for him to be able to hear my iPod but not Kurama's pleas. Sighing, knowing that I couldn't stay this way much longer, I put my left hand on his hand, which was on my shoulder.

"How long do you plan on staying like this? Unless of course, you want me to kiss you or something to that affect," I asked.

His eyes seemed to burrow into me even more. I guess the statement was pretty rude. However his eyes which had begun to bleed red in the whites, returned to their normal state and with a painful push, he loosened his grip and finally let go of me completely.

"I'm warning you to turn that thing off or…" Hiei began coldly.

"Or you'll kill me… blah, blah, blah… I know I know. Sheesh! Such a spoil sport…" I huffed.

Sighing, I looked up. It turns out that it's already nighttime. The stars shone as brightly as it did when I was in the feudal era. It reminds me of all the wonderful times I had. I halted in my tracks when I remembered it was already late, and that if I want to get any rest at all, I was going to have to get it the hard way. I sat down near a tree where I was just standing before. I waited till they realized I had stopped before pulling out my red book bag. It was similar to my dirty yellow one.

As I guessed, it didn't take long for the boys to come back. By then I had already laid my sleeping bag out and had gathered some wood. When they returned I gave a warm smile and patted the ground signaling for them to also sit down. However some don't share my way of looking at things. And when I mean some, I mean one crazy hybrid that doesn't know how to master his ice skills.

"Why are you stopping?" Hiei asked.

"Well… DUH! Unlike you, I'm human. Do I have to spell it out for you? Not everyone can be a demon who doesn't need rest you know!" I exclaimed.

And though this may sound childish; you have to admit that I do have a point there. Hiei's eyebrow twitched slightly and his hand slowly moved to the hilt of katana. However just when I thought he was about to draw his blade, he was stopped by Kurama. I almost gave a sigh of relief…. ALMOST.

"Hiei, she has a good point; let us set up camp," Kurama said politely trying to calm Hiei down.

Hiei gave a quick glance in Kurama's direction before slowly removing the blade. He sat down and turned his back to me. I thought it was strange at first, as to why Hiei would actually listen to Kurama. After all, Hiei look as if he was a person that would take no orders, from anyone.

I tried to think of a logical reason for his behavior, but nothing came to mind. Then suddenly a thought popped out of nowhere that made me giggle. What… what if he was gay? I laughed for a quite a while before calming down and shaking that idea away. Though it would have been funny if he had been. Though I doubt someone like Hiei would be homosexual, you never know. (A/N No offence to the fans but I hate Hiei/Kurama even though a lot of people do. But I like Yaoi (gay) in general. Like Satoshi/Daisuke, (Hiei/ Yusuke and Kuwabara/Kurama) editors faves Yusuke/Youko, Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi, no says editor Dark/Krad editor hates Krad and so on.) I made a few of cups of ramen and passed them out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were really happy to see food and were currently having a race: who can eat the fastest. Kurama accepted his graciously and I took a cup for myself. Don't get me wrong; it's not that I forgot or was ignoring Hiei. I had offered him some and he declined and simply ignoring me. I wasn't mad, I know what demons can be like; the only reason why Inuyasha was eating ramen is because he liked the flavor, it's not necessary. Shippo was still a pup so that doesn't apply to him.

I looked up, it was getting pretty dark, and I think it was about time I went to sleep or I'll never get any. I opened my dark blue sleeping bag and closed my eyes ready to sleep. It seems that the others were about to sleep too. Ironically Kuwabara and Yusuke end up sleeping together with their heads next to each other. Kurama was sleeping on what seemed like a bed made of vines. Hiei perched in a tree his eyes closed, but I could tell that with even the slightest sound, he would be in action.

I closed my eyes, but I was not welcomed to the comforts of the peaceful darkness like I wished. My mind couldn't help but wander back to the mission. It was something about that crystal ball that seemed oddly familiar. In fact, it almost seemed like I have seen it somewhere. And my instincts tell me that one of the jewels is really close, but I can't quite pinpoint where. In fact, it seemed to stay with us during our entire adventure. It was like the Shikon shard hunts all over again.

In the middle of my thinking, I found myself slowly falling asleep. Finally darkness took me, and I welcomed it with opened arms. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, or even how, but all I know was that I was sleeping and all is well… I'll stay this way.

"Kagome," someone called.

I cracked open one of my eyes, was it morning already? Not only did it not feel like morning, but also it didn't even feel like two hours since I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and tried to see who just called my name. To no success, everything was hazy. I tried to rub my eyes again, but it was again to no success. I stared up at the figure and tried to make out to whom he looked like. Something about him seemed oddly familiar…

"Kagome," the person beckoned again, except this time it was slightly louder.

I finally realized just who he was. I looked around and found that I was no longer in the campsite, much less in my sleeping bag. The same person called my name again, this time more intensely. I quickly got down on my knees, my head slightly bowed.

"Yes, master?"

* * *

Mizu: Mwhahahahaha! My super cliffy of doom! But hey look on the bright side! This chapter must be the longest one I ever wrote, AND the most detailed! 

Majiin (the editor): CHEAPSKATE! You just want reviews so you left them at a cliffy! (Takes out Keiko's magically appearing frying pan O' doom) We'll see if you give your nice reviewers cliffies again! - BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Beware I AM coming for YOU NEXT!

Kag: ...She is crazy...OO;;;

Inu: Nods  
Mizu: Hey… if you think she's crazy now… you should look at her emails -.-


End file.
